Splinter
Splinter, aka Master Splinter or Hamato Yoshi, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly known as Hamato Yoshi, he is now a mutant rat who hides in the Sewers of New York City with the Turtles, who is also their sensei who teaches them Ninjutsu, and is also the sensei of April O'Neil as well. He wants to wants to defend his students from an ancient enemy that has followed him from Tokyo, Japan, the Shredder and The Foot Clan, and is willing to reunite with his long lost daughter, Karai, who Shredder stole from him years ago when Tang Shen died. He has a rivalry with Shredder/ Oroku Saki. Splinter debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins 15 years ago in New York City, Hamato Yoshi bought four baby turtles from a pet shop. When he was walking in the city, a strange man passed by him. Having a weird feeling about the man, he followed him to an alley. There, he was handing a canister of Mutagen to another man. But after Hamato Yoshi stepped on a rat accidentally, his cover was blown and he was being attacked. After a fight, the Mutagen fell on him and the baby turtles. Hamato Yoshi mutated into a mutant rat known as Splinter. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part One Rise of the Turtles Part Two Turtle Temper New Friend, Old Enemy I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman Metalhead (Episode) Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! It Came From the Depths I, Monster New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda The Pulverizer TCRI Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta The Pulverizer Returns! Parasitica Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Invasion of the Squirrelanoids Follow The Leader Mutagen Man Unleashed Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil Slash and Destroy The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones Fungus Humungous (Episode) Metalhead Rewired Of Rats and Men Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two Mazes & Mutants The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Pizza Face (Episode) The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Plan 10 Vengeance is Mine A Chinatown Ghost Story The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Within the Woods Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Battle for New York Part One Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Noxious Avenger Clash of the Mutanimals The Deadly Venom Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons The Arena of Carnage Trans-Dimensional Turtles Earth's Last Stand City at War Broken Foot The Insecta Trifecta Mutant Gangland Bat in the Belfry The Super Shredder Darkest Plight The Power Inside Her Tokka VS. The World Tale of Tiger Claw Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Enhanced Hearing: * Night Vision: * Teeth: * Sharp Claws: * Tail: * Stealth: * Ninjutsu: * Swimming: * Cane: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica (Mentioned) * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow The Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (Silent Cameo) * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods (Flashback) * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (Mentioned) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation Earth Part One * Annihilation Earth Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons (Hologram) * The Cosmic Ocean (Hologram) * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * Mutant Gangland * Bat in the Belfry * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tokka VS. The World * Tale of Tiger Claw Gallery Trivia * Splinter has been controlled by The Rat King various times. * Similar to all of his incarnations, he is very wise. * Unlike most of his incarnations, Splinter is taller than the turtles. * Splinter's name is a spoof on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. Matt Murdock, after being blinded by spilled radioactive waste, is trained in martial arts by a master call The Stick. "Splinter" is a spoof from this name. * He happens to have High Olympic strength. * His main pillars of Ninjutsu are spirit and wisdom. * Though the Ninja Turtles are getting older and mature, Splinter is still the strict and doting father as always and can humiliate the boys whenever he feels like it. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he was stabbed by Shredder with his Steel Claws, causing his death. * In Return to New York, the Ninja Turtles, Casey Jones, and April O'Neil found Splinter in the Sewers, who had lost his mind. ** Afterwards, April O'Neil was able to restore his mind. * In The Invasion Part Two, he was thrown into the Sewers by Shredder in a fight. ** But he was saved by Serpent Karai. * In Earth's Last Stand, thanks to the warning that Leonardo gave him, Splinter was able to stop Shredder from stabbing him. Category:Male Category:Ally Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Kidnapped Category:Mind Controlled Category:Former Human Category:Ninja Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Sensei Category:Ninja Master Category:Non-Human Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Japanese Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Adult Category:Fathers Category:Deceased